Unlikely
by x Hikari E x
Summary: Kousuke and Ayumu's thoughts on love, life and each other. YAOI Slash KousukeAyumu.


Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever posted. Also my first Spiral fic Please review and tell me how I can improve it. It's rated M coz' its got a bit of bad language, and also what I'd probably call lime-ish. I don't think there are any spoilers around, though I did watch Spiral a long time ago so sorry if there are any wrong details. Although I didn't intend it, theres probably some OOC. >. . Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOo

Kousuke POV

Kuso. As if my day wasn't bad enough, it had to go and pour down the minute I step outside. Oh well. The whole idea of going for a walk is to try that mental therapy shit. Nothing as harmless as water could alter my thought process and make me change my mind anyway. Don't get me wrong; I'm not saying that harmless things make my ass even more ignorant. My point being that unlike Eyes, who has that whole 'Blade Children are cursed and must beware… bad luck!' shit going on, I don't give a damn about fate and that sort of crap. He would most probably say that it's a bad omen, the rain starting as though it had been waiting for me. What happens happens; everything is in your own control. If you don't manipulate a situation to make it yours, then my friend, you are a sucky loser who misses opportunities. End of.

Don't even bother asking where the hell I'm going. I have no particular destination in mind, just testing myself. For those of you who haven't been watching me for the past two months, day in day out, that means seeing where I end up subconsciously. For those of you who have, stop calling me a stupid bastard in denial. I don't lie to myself, I lie to others. Get it right.

Five minutes into my walk and I'm drenched. Couldn't care less. I need to be true to myself… I need to resolve this inner conflict, once and for all. The rain sort of helps me to relax – yeah, I know that sounds stupid. Yet, for the first time in my life, I find myself running away from my own emotions, trying to avoid them, locking them deep within a corner of my heart. Life… it seems to be changing rapidly, regardless of my control over it. It seems as though all those years when I have vowed to myself that I would never put myself in such a situation, I find myself asking the same questions in my head.

'Naze? Why am I starting to stumble across that same bloody feeling I've seen, read and heard about everywhere within my own mind and body?'

_Love…_

Sick. Absolutely sickening. I cannot get that sensation out of my head, the same wave of what seemed like sudden nausea every time I think of him. Its driving me crazy, I have got to get it out before it kills me. What a laugh… love? And killing _me_? Anyone told me that a year ago and they surely would have walked away from that conversation with a broken limb. However, I myself can't believe the changes that I have gone through the past months. Heck, I've fallen in love and I'm sprouting poetry shit! If there is a God, he has GOT to have mercy on me. Either it's him, or it's the rain that is getting to my head, but I'm starting to get that weary dizzy feeling again.

Ayumu POV

I must get up and do something. Wasting time never gets anybody any answers in life, even a simpleton would understand that. So why am I doing exactly that? Flicking through TV channels and staring out the windows are not what normally busy people would do on rainy days in. Though, I'm quite sure that the fact that I don't have a single normal aspect in my life has been easily established recently. Let's look at the facts – my (very) small family is completely disfigured, consisting of a heart-broken and confused sister in law. My latest hobbies have been trying to find my brother, and getting involved with dangerous, life threatening cases. My only friend left me due to my unreturned feelings… she had difficulty in accepting. Despite my efforts to explain, without going into too much detail, she still read me as if I'm an open textbook.

'_Ayumu?'_

'…'

I suppressed my curiosity when she had called me by my first name behind my usual cold gaze.

'_I finally have the strength to say this… I'm quite sure I know what your answer is already, but I'll never know if I stay quiet. I-I'm in love with you, Narumi-san, and have been for a very long time...'_

Nothing could have prepared me for those words. Nothing. All I could do was avoid her stare, knowing that she was desperate for me to return that look so full of meaning back into her eyes.

'_I'm sorry –'_

'_Iie, it's not your fault. Please don't apologise. I already know your feelings, and your loyalties lie somewhere else.'_

'_How? –'_

'_I've seen it. That look you have, the way the air changes around you whenever he is present. That's exactly how I feel around you'._

That is all she had to say. Ever since, after that day, we have lost contact. I still didn't realise, up until that day, how much love she had for me. I truly am a fool; why is it that I can only decipher emotionless riddles? Why can't I figure out the things that have more importance? Am I really that heartless? If that was the case, I wouldn't fall for him… in all my life, this is the one enigma I have come across that has yet to be solved. How did it happen? What is it that attracts me to him? There could be a number of possibilities that come to mind, each one as puzzling as the next. Those eyes, those brilliantly green eyes, are capable of so much more than just seeing. If looks could kill, I would have been dead and buried long ago. Maybe it's just the feeling that… he has every quality I have dreamed of having – boldness, courage, fearlessness, I can go on forever. Or perhaps it's just the thrill of being close to one of the Blade Children? I am certain that my lust for information cannot intertwine with my emotions easily. No, it's just the way he is, both person and image. From the build of his well-toned body, to his alluringly red hair…

'_Red hair…'_

Normal POV

Kousuke awoke, startled at the warmth of his surroundings. His head still felt slightly lighter than usual, though he was sure that the feeling would subside soon enough. Looking around, he realised that he was in a place he did not recognise. Yet, the photograph on the small rectangular coffee table gave it away; he was lying on a sofa inside the Narumi residence.

"Shit…" Kousuke cursed. At the same time, this was the first and last place he would rather be. How did he get here? What was he to do? Before gathering his clattered thoughts, the sound of a nearby door lock clicking abruptly caused the redhead to quickly lie back down. He decided that he was not ready to face another encounter with his object of affection as of yet.

Ayumu appeared from behind the door, clearly having just had a shower. He sat down on the table directly in front of Kousuke, studying his pale face and ever so lightly feeling his temperature with the back of his hand. At that moment, Kousuke felt as though he could jump a hundred feet into the air and tried his utmost best not to blush. When Ayumu was finally satisfied that his love no longer had a temperature, he resumed to turning and flicking through the channels once again. His instincts never having failed him, Kousuke felt it safe to open his eyes a fraction and marvel upon the sight before him. The person of his dreams was wearing an unbuttoned black waistcoat and had a towel resting on his chocolate colored hair. A silver earring hung from one ear, which had always been a focal point in the redhead's fantasies. His pants matched his waistcoat, though much to Kousuke's disappointment, were fully zipped up. Now feeling hot and slightly hard, Kousuke coughed unintentionally, giving away his little act.

"Oh, you're awake? How are you feeling?" Ayumu, losing all interest in the television, turned back around and was now looking at Kousuke with concern etched all over his face.

"Fine… what happened? How did I get here?" Kousuke asked, trying to remember what he was last doing without stuttering and bursting out 'I want you, right here, right now!'

"Ano, you were outside my apartment, and you sort of collapsed… it's a good thing I recognised your hair…"

"I see. Don't expect any thanks, I didn't ask you to help me."

"Still as stubborn as ever, you jerk. Ever heard of humanity?" This is not how Ayumu wanted it to go. He was sure he had gotten used to Kousuke's rudeness, but it just hurt… he wanted him so badly…why couldn't he figure out how to communicate with his love without arguing?

"Hmph." Kousuke was now thinking fast. This was the perfect chance he was letting slip; nobody else around, time alone. Perfect. He was being a real ass and yet again let his mouth yap on before thinking, and unless he got his act together, he was going to lose it. A little time passed in silence where they simply glared at each other, before the redhead finally apologised and earned a smile from Ayumu, which definitely made him feel as though he did the right thing. They stayed like that for a while, neither one wanting to move or break contact, neither knowing just how long.

"So…" Ayumu said, rather awkwardly, looking away.

"Um…" Kousuke replied, equally as awkward. He realised he hadn't eaten or drunk anything for a while, and this was announced loudly enough by the rumbling of his stomach. As he flushed, his companion laughed and went off to the kitchen, stating that he would get some hot chocolate. Wishing that he had made a more of a sexy entrance, Kousuke sighed and leaned back, thinking about Ayumu's chest that showed barely from under that cursed waistcoat.

oOoOoOoOo

After drinking their hot chocolate and exchanging small conversation, both boys felt more comfortable around each other. The tension from earlier had now eased, and they seemed to be talking like old schoolmates.

"..Yeah, and as soon as he took that baka's ice cream, we all had to run as though our friggin lives depended on it! It wasn't even our damn fault!" Kousuke laughed. Ayumu, joining in, never before realising that his crush could laugh out loud so care freely before. He wished that they could spend more time together like this…talking, sharing feelings and… just being there for each other. Was that too much to ask? It all seemed far too unlikely…

"Doushite? Why the long face?"

"Iie, I was just wondering if we had any more ice cream left, I mean if I knew you liked it before I would have gotten you some…but then again, this isn't the kind of weather to…" Ayumu quickly went on, trying to cover up, though Kousuke was lost in his face long before he stopped listening, and was nodding without knowing what he was agreeing to.

"Yosh, then I'll go check for you." Ayumu hastily got up, jumping for the chance to move away. Kousuke could have sworn he saw reddened cheeks from the corner of his eyes, but dismissed it as his (hopeful) imagination. Just as the emerald green eyed teen was getting lost in his thoughts again…

"Ano…Kousuke-kun? Which flavor do you prefer?"

His heart skipping a beat, Kousuke was temporarily stunned. _'Kousuke-kun…he called me by my name, oh God…'_

"Er…just bring whatever, how about you guess which flavor is my favorite?" he answered as soon as he was able to get his voice out.

"Hai, whatever you say."

The redhead was not sure how long he could last without letting it out. His inner turmoil still indicated that his feelings would not be returned, but that would not stop him. He always got what he wanted before, so why not this time? And oh, what he wouldn't give to be fucking into Ayumu so hard it made him scream his name over and over again…shivering, he shook away the thoughts as his would be plaything had just come closer to him, carrying a box of ice cream. He quickly and messily covered his lower half with the blanket he had been sleeping with, just in case.

Ayumu, though noticing everything, stayed quiet. He had experience in putting two and two together, and if what his mind was telling him was true, it would take extra long to let it sink in. By the looks of it, his love had taken a liking for him, and a plan was formulating in his head…maybe there's hope after all…

"Here. Let me open it for you." As the chocolate haired boy continued, smiling inwardly, Kousuke was finding it more and more difficult in restraining himself. Watching his every movement was torture, and as Ayumu's hand (purposely) slipped into the ice cream, he could not bear it any more. Reaching out for his hand, Kousuke slowly but surely licked the tip of his index finger, closing his eyes and savoring every second of it.

"K-Kousuke!" Ayumu stuttered, though was silenced by the redhead's own fingers, which started caressing his bottom lip painfully slowly.

"Sshh…That disgusting name will tarnish your lips…" Kousuke whispered, moving closer and closer to Ayumu's face, until eventually their noses touched. Ayumu closed his eyes, his heartbeat racing. So he was right this time around. For the first time, he was able to understand human emotions just as well as materialistic riddles. How long had he waited for this moment...too long. Not wanting to delay any longer, he closed the fraction of a gap between them as he gently ghosted his lips over his love's. Holding his breath, Kousuke leaned in, trailing his tongue over the same lip he had been touching.

"Toffee and caramel…" Kousuke mumbled, before firmly entering his tongue in the cavern of Ayumu's mouth. The kiss seemed almost magical; too good to possibly be true. Both boys had yearned for this for as long as they could remember. It started off sloppy and slow, both taking their time and thoroughly enjoying the burning sensation searing all over their bodies. Wrapping their arms around each other, desperation kicked in as neither wanted to stop without exploring fully the other's taste. Caressing the other boy's face, Kousuke suppressed the urge to lie on top of him right there. The kiss continued, becoming faster and more passionate by the second, making it all the more harder to pull away when they finally needed air.

Reluctantly, the redhead moved slightly back, now on his knees in front of the table. Not knowing whether he had just committed the biggest blunder of his life, or made the most wonderful decision, he looked up into Ayumu's eyes, as though searching for some sign in them. This however was the wrong thing to do at that moment, since it only made him even more desperate to take him. Ayumu, reading his love's mind straight away, thought it far better to let actions speak for words, and moved onto the sofa that previously Kousuke was lying on. In one swift movement, he tore off his waistcoat, whirled his love around, and kissed him deeply. Desire overcoming shock, Kousuke's hungry eyes took in Ayumu's bare chest as he slowly roamed his hands all over them, stopping only to hover over his nipples. Teasing, he lightly grazed the tips, making Ayumu gasp and break the contact. Without wasting any time, Kousuke bent forward and took a nipple in his mouth, circling it with the head of his tongue. Groaning, Ayumu grasped his lover's hair and pressed his head forward, lost in this never before felt pleasure. Is this what it felt like? Was this all real, or would he wake up from yet another dreamt up fantasy? He hoped not. He hoped this would never end…As the redhead's hand travelled further down, Ayumu's anticipation and lust burnt his insides until he felt that he would die from lack his lover's touches.

"Kousuke…onegai…"

"Please what?" Kousuke muttered, cheeks hot and breathing slightly paced. His mind was not working as well as a few minutes before; it felt as though reality and fantasy had just been swapped around. He had needed this since what seemed like forever, and believing that the same chest he had been ogling over was now in his hands, was far too difficult. Almost as difficult as discovering that Ayumu wanted him maybe just as much.

"Please…touch me…"

That was all that was needed to trigger the redhead off. Unzipping his koi's pants, he slowly tugged them down, revealing black, silk boxers. He thought that he might orgasm straight away; the sight of Ayumu, half naked…. fuck. Composing himself, Kousuke felt that being on the floor when he could be on top of his lover was just too damn stupid.

"Not fair… you're still wearing all your clothes…" Ayumu breathed, as Kousuke prepared to straddle him. Feeling as though someone up there was preventing them from making out on purpose, Kousuke tore of his jacket and shirt, and then jumped onto Ayumu as though his life depended on it.

"Ouch…" the brown haired boy pouted.

"With pain always comes pleasure…" the redhead whispered seductively, before instantly taking hold of his lover's bulge, squeezing and caressing it slowly. Moaning, Ayumu thrust upwards, losing all sense and feeling anywhere other than his lower parts. Pulling Kousuke's head back, he leaned in for their hardest kiss yet. Both battled for domination, sucking and licking every corner of each other's mouths, until eventually Ayumu parted.

"More…" he moaned, eyes tightly shut, waiting desperately for his love to hurry up. Feeling as though he wanted to toy around a bit more, Kousuke slipped his hand inside of the other boy's boxers, teasing the tip of his erection. Gasping, Ayumu pushed his dominator's hand, hoping to achieve some sort of speed. The sensation was mind blowing; Kousuke fully got hold of Ayumu and rubbed up and down, deciding that maybe he had tortured long enough.

"Kouusuuke…mmmm…"

Pulling down the remainder of the boxers, Kousuke's head went straight down, taking in Ayumu's full length. Bobbing his head up and down, determined to keep at it and please his lover fully, the redhead concentrated both on the incredible sounds escaping Ayumu's mouth and his tonguejob. The faster Kousuke sucked, the closer Ayumu got to his climax. Eventually, after just a few more thrusts, he came into the redhead's mouth, collapsing from the intense release.

"I love you, Ayumu."

Kousuke awaited the reply, and when none came, looked at his lover. He had fallen fast asleep, with his arms still around the boy on top of him. Smiling, the redhead wrapped them both in the blanket, breathing in the scent of his beloved. Dammit. He would have to wait for the answer (and his share of the fun) until a little later. He felt as though he was pushing it a bit; a mere hour ago, he would have thought that just kissing Ayumu was impossible, and he's already planning their next make out session? Well who cares. What happens happens, anyway. Why bother thinking too much into it? For some reason, something that Eyes had said to Kousuke came to mind:

'_Never think that there is no one who cares. Even as Blade Children, there is always someone or something worth living for. Always look forward to a better tomorrow.'_

'Just because he's always layin' on Kanone.' Kousuke sniggered. Though, deep down, he knew that that was the first advice of Eyes' that he would actually pay attention to. As Blade Children, you should never hold too much hope, but just enough to pull you through. Looking down at his sleeping beauty, he realised just how much that meant. After all, if it wasn't for that bit of hope, going through problems, relationships…just life, seemed far too unlikely.

oOoOoOoOo

So...is it not as bas as a thought? Please let me know if I can improve it! Ja!


End file.
